


La Fleur de la Mort - Memory: Stretch

by CopperCable



Series: La Fleur de la Mort [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: WIP, ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCable/pseuds/CopperCable
Summary: Last night was wonderful… you think. To be honest, you’re trying to put all of the details back together as you wake up. But one thing keeps taking your attention: a dead flower on your pillow. Where did it come from, why do you still have it, and why does it feel so familiar? Time to put the pieces back together and figure out who is responsible for this “gift”.
Series: La Fleur de la Mort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071650
Kudos: 4





	La Fleur de la Mort - Memory: Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work-in-progress of a very ambitious project I had in mind: a story based on choose-your-own-adventure stories for romancing the skelebroes! It’s nowhere near finished, I have been working on it since before Bonely Hearts Club (and I didn’t even know that was a thing until it was released!), and I’m not sure when it will be finished, but at least this entry is more or less complete. Consider it a taste-test for now, to see if I can write some interesting skellies that people may want to romance~  
> Also, this chapter is dedicated for Nairi (@nairi_0 on IG and @nairi-0 on Tumblr), one of the sweetest Skellie-lovers I know! If this has your approval, then I know I’m on the right track~

The night was starting to wind down, but there were still plenty of guests around. They had begun to spread themselves around the ballroom and into the halls, leaving the dance floor free to the slow dancers. You spot Papyrus still hanging around the corner by the band, making himself available for anyone looking for a dance partner. You smile and shake your head, deciding to catch a breath of fresh air from one of the nearby balconies.

You make your way through the large glass doors and stand by the stone balustrade, resting your hands on the rail and leaning forward just a bit. The air is crisp and fresh, and hints of chamomile and other sweet flowers waft upward from the gardens below. You can certainly understand now why it was King Asgore’s castle that was used as the venue for the party; a view like this would be hard to come by from anywhere else that you can think of.

You think back on the night, and how exciting it has been; so many guests were excited to be invited to the party, but more than you had expected were excited to meet you! They must have been informed that you were responsible for a large amount of the planning as one of the main human liaisons. Monsters and humans alike paid you compliments as they bumped into you, and thanked you for a wonderful night. It filled you with a great sense of pride, and now that you were starting to relax, you could finally enjoy the effort that you had put into the event.

“Beautiful night, huh?”

The voice came from somewhere behind you. You turn around, shocked by the intruder, only to find yourself looking at the back of a guest hunched over the end of the railing. His bony fingers are dancing along the petals of a dead flower growing on a large bush in front of him. Thin strands of smoke rise in front of him, though you cannot see the cause, nor can you see his face yet, but his raspy voice and bright orange sneakers give his identity away.

“You scared me for a moment there,” you reply, suddenly realising you had been holding your breath. You clear your throat and smile again. “It is a beautiful night, though. How has your night been?”

A moment passes, before your companion turns and gives you a wry grin. The skeleton stands back up to his full height, almost doubling in size, and turns to face you while leaning one hand on the balustrade. A cigarette burns softly between his semi-covered phalanges, the glowing orange ember the same colour as his untied sneakers and the inside layer of his suit jacket. Black leather fingerless gloves fit snuggly on his hands, striking an interesting- if not intimidating- image of the skeleton that you are not used to… but the top button of his shirt is undone, revealing a hint of his clavicle and painting yet another new mental image that you had not considered before.

“With all due respect,” Stretch sighs, snapping you out of your thoughts, “it’s been a bit exhausting.” You both chuckle; you certainly can’t deny that it has been an ordeal for you, and considering what you know of the tall skeleton monster, you’re not surprised that he is tired too.

“I’m guessing that parties are not your typical scene,” you suggest. He shakes his head and moves to join you, reaching you in only a few long strides. He looks out onto the gardens that previously had your attention. As you look back out as well, you ask him, “why did you come then?”

Stretch takes a long drag from his cigarette. The smouldering ash at the end glows bright once again, before fading again to black and white as he blows out a long cloud of smoke. The smell of chamomile is stronger now, and you realise it was never coming from the gardens after all; it was thanks to Stretch’s cigarette that you could smell something sweet.

“My brother, for one,” he starts. “He’s here on her Majesty’s request, on the security detail. I’m trying to keep an eye on him.” He takes a moment, then nods his head gently, as if agreeing with something that only he heard. His gaze is unfocused while he takes another drag.

“And her Majesty didn’t call on you as well?” You ask. He chuckles, or maybe he is clearing his throat… or whatever it is that a smoking skeleton would clear.

“That’s the second reason,” he continues. “She’s asked me to keep an eye on some guests.” He looks down at you and smiles. “Good thing I have two of them, huh?” You smile back at him, and end up following the trail of smoke dancing from his nasal cavity and eye sockets before he looks back out to the gardens.

The silence between you lasts for some time, but you find it peaceful. The sounds of slow music and party guests chattering pour out of the glass doors behind you, contrasting with the ambience of the gentle breeze and insects chirping outside. It is a moment of calm you did not realise you were in need of.

You begin to notice the quiet crunch of gravel on the ground floor of the garden, somewhere around the far corner of the castle. You turn your attention to the end of the path below you and spot someone sauntering in your direction. The bright red suit and parched white head help you to identify him quickly.

Stretch settles into the railing next to you. You look over at him quickly and realise he is looking down to Edge as well. As you look back to Edge, a thought crossed your mind. “Can I ask who you need to look out for?”

Stretch does not respond immediately. He takes his time watching his alternate-universe doppelgänger, before finally letting out another sigh. “Best if you didn’t.”

“Well, shouldn’t you be in there with both your eyes open?” Another pause. Down on the ground, Edge seems to have noticed you and Stretch looking down at him. Without a word, he turns on his heel and enters a large botanical garden off the path, seemingly dedicated to plant species grown on Mt. Ebott.

“Nah,” Stretch finally replies as Edge disappears from your sight completely. He pushes himself back up and brings his cigarette back to his teeth. “I’m on break.”

“Hmm. Me too.” You don’t know whether he is telling the truth, but it’s clear it is none of your business. You cover your mouth as you stifle a yawn. You haven’t looked at a clock in some time, but you are sure that it’s starting to get late. If it weren’t for the fact that you were a liaison for the whole event, you surely would have headed home an hour ago. Thankfully, there were still some lovely guests to keep you company, and to keep you awake.

You look back up at Stretch, only to find that he was already looking back down at you with a fond smile. He sidles towards you on the railing until his jacket arm is a hair’s breadth from your face. “Yawn-a rest your head,” he murmurs. You scrunch your face up at the pun, but it cannot contain the smile peaking through. Without anymore hesitation, you gently place your head on his arm.

Despite the fact that you know Stretch is a skeleton, you are not prepared for the feeling of hard bone beneath the fabric. There is no muscle to rest your head on, and no warmth from his body. And yet, somehow you feel quite comfortable pressing your face into the jacket. Your eyes begin to close as the scent of chamomile fills your mind and puts you at ease. You take care not to push too hard on his bone, in case he is more sensitive to physical sensations on his bones than you are on your flesh.

As Stretch raises his cigarette back to his mouth, you linger on that thought. He must feel things differently to how you feel them; you consider how he would feel hair on his fingertips, and how your hair would feel having animated bone running through it; you think of his fingers running along your arm and your fingers running across his-

You feel heat rising in your face. You cut off your thoughts before you let them get too far out of hand, and quickly lift your head back up. Stretch looks towards you again, slowly, and chuckles. “Everything alright?”

“BROTHER!” A shrill voice calls out behind you both. You and Stretch swing around to the open door to find Blue stomping towards you, his bright blue bowtie now united and hanging loose around his neck. “BROTHER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?”

Stretch turns his body to face his brother, resting his hands on the balustrade behind him and deftly smothering his cigarette on the hard stone. “Just getting some fresh air, bro. And keeping our friend company.” He nods his head towards you.

Blue finally stops in front of you, his face somehow bunched up into something of a scowl. “Please forgive my brother, human. I hope he has not been boring you with his ridiculous jokes.” You can tell he is doing his best to keep his voice down for your sake; he must have been given some extra training about dealing with humans in a party setting before tonight.

Before you get a chance to respond, Stretch interrupts; “well it certainly hasn’t been a laughing matter, but…” He swings his arms in front of him and points at the sleeve where you had just been resting your head moments before. “We did find this humerus,” he finishes, a wry grin spreading on his face. You quickly look away from Stretch as you feel the blush on your cheeks growing

Blue’s eyes seem to bulge, which is an incredible feat for a skeleton that only seems to have magical approximations of eyes. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to have noticed your rosy red cheeks; his attention is entirely on his brother. He throws his arms in the air, turns on his heels and storms back into the ballroom. “I DON’T KNOW WHY I BOTHER,” he shrieks. There is no holding back the laughter at his reaction, even if you do feel a bit bad for him. Stretch lets out a chuckle as well, and you both watch the smaller skeleton disappearing into the crowd.

Stretch turns his attention back to you and offers you his arm. “Ready to head back in?” His voice is as gentle as the look in his eyes. It’s enough to make you feel a bit dizzy now. What is with all the skeleton monsters tonight being so charming!? You take his arm in your hands without a word, and the two of you make your way back into the ballroom.

“I’m gonna go find my bro again,” he says. “I’ll see you around, okay?” You let his arm go and nod.

“Only if you have a third eye to keep on me,” you reply. His eyes widen in surprise, taken aback by the sly joke. His only response is a wink, before he follows after Blue. You feel a shake in your knees, and manage to brace yourself just in time to keep from falling as the sudden rush of nerves and excitement wreak havoc on your mind.

It wouldn’t be a bad idea to go out and get some fresh air again.


End file.
